By Chance
by Aimz619
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Stacy Keibler and Randy Orton run into each other in a nightclub, can they repatch their relationship?


Hi, it's nice to be back! I tried to post this one-shot fic as a one-shot/song fic but someone on didn't like me and rejected it...also issuing me with a week of a frozen account. So in my week I took the lyrics out of the story. The song was 'Do You Know/I Go Crazy' by Angel City. I highly recommend listening to the song whilst reading this story as it was on repeat as I wrote this story and its lyrics had an effect on my writing it. Enjoy!

**Summary: **A chance meeting between Stacy Keibler and Randy Orton. Can they work out their differences?

**Author:** Aimz619

**Rating:** 13+

**WARNING** contains references to sex, some strong language and also lots of romance mush!

**Disclaimer:** Randy Orton and Stacy Keibler are copyrighted to the WWE, I therefore do not own them.

* * *

Randy has just finished rehabbing his injured shoulder, in a couple of weeks he'd be allowed to wrestle once again and start training, preparing for Batista. The thought of Batista was enough to make Randy's chest tense and arms shake with anger, he couldn't bare the anger and hatred within him, but he couldn't help it. Randy had ultimately made it worse for himself. There were two things that really mattered to Randy and both had been taken away from him. Batista may have taken wrestling away from him, but only he was to blame for the loss of Stacy Keibler.

Stacy…his beloved Stacy. Randy wasn't ashamed of the tears that welled in his eyes. Randy had been in a difficult position before Wrestlemania. Within him there had been a conflict, like he had to choose between Stacy and defeating the Undertaker. At the time he felt he had made the right choice, he was still young and his career had to take priority. Plus he was an attractive man, a 'lady killer', he would move on a find someone else. Stacy had doubted him and he therefore had to RKO her, but that wasn't the truth. Deep down he knew the reason he RKO'd her, because he was falling in love with her. He had never had those feelings before and he had been scared, choosing to run from them rather than accept them. Now Randy spent everyday paying the price for his decision.

He remember how he led in his hospital bed after the operation, the only visitor he ever received was his father. He remembered dreaming of Stacy, she would come to his bedside and hold his hand, comfort him with her touch, smile at him and his heart he would swell with emotion, removing all feelings of pain from his body. Then he would awake and be alone once again.

Randy stepped into the nightclub in his brand new suit, he removed his jacket and handed it over to be looked after, then he unbuttoned the top few buttons of his shirt and headed for the bar. A few barely clothed women eyed him up as he made his way over.

'This is exactly what I need,' he thought to himself as he ordered a beer. 'I don't need Stacy, there are plenty more fish in the sea.'

* * *

Stacy sat at the table of the club in her red mini dress smiling at the loser sat in front of her. He was about 5'7" and shorter than her, with poor fashion sense and the inability to talk about anything other than cars. Another blind-date disaster set up for her. She just smiled at him without listening to him, he was content to listen to his own voice and stare at her body.

'Randy always listened to me. Randy never looked at me like you are!'

She couldn't help comparing everyone to him. She didn't know how she would ever be able to get over him. Everything had been so perfect between them, until that fateful night. The RKO came out of nowhere, what a way to dump her! In front of everyone in the cruelest way possible. Most women fear the phone call break up, but Stacy would've given anything for that 'Stacy, we need to talk' phone call. What had she done to deserve this? Had she looked at someone else? She couldn't have done, there was no-one else in the locker room that could capture her eyes quite like Randy. Had she not been supportive enough? That must've been it. She supported him to the best of her abilities. When he asked her about the Undertaker, she wondered what would've happened if she had replied to his question in a different way. She would've of told him that she believed he was the very best, that could beat the Undertaker. But then she would've been lying to him, Stacy couldn't do that to him. She believed in the purity of their relationship, she missed that so much.

As Stacy drifted into her thoughts the song in the club changed to Angel City 'Do You Know/I Go Crazy', its love lyrics taunting Stacy.

She wondered where her Randy was. She knew he wasn't in hospital anymore, she had called the hospital everyday to ask about his progress. She longed for him near her to beat the crap out of the guy sat opposite her.

Randy looked over the edge of the balcony and couldn't believe what he saw.

He looked down at Stacy sat opposite a man, he could see the way he looked at Stacy and it angered him. Stacy had always been his girl and the thought of her with anyone else filled him with jealousy. He could feel the drink starting to affect his head. As Randy stood staring down at her, his feelings for her returning to him, the girls that had swarmed around him before gradually disappeared. The tears returned to his eyes, was he getting a second chance?

He moved away from the balcony and headed for the stairs, he couldn't bare being apart from his Stacy anymore. All he had felt since they had been apart was pain and he needed her to be his numbing drug once again. He needed to tell her the truth about the RKO.

Stacy felt his sweaty palm grab her wrist and tug at it, hurting her elbow.

"Come on gorgeous, I love this song. Let's dance."

Stacy bit her lip trying not to groan with frustration as the annoying man dragged her to the dance floor. He pulled her to a large space where lots of other people were dancing. He held her to his body and his head rested on her chest. Stacy winced as she looked around to see all the shocked faces around her. She desperately wanted to escape from him, but her heart was too good to tell him the truth.

'Randy Orton, where are you when I need you?' she thought, memories of their relationship causing tears to form in her eyes.

Randy found the place where he had seen Stacy, but was disappointed when she was there. He desperately looked around, trying to find the leggy diva and her partner for the night. He didn't care if she had found someone else, if she was in a happy relationship with someone else. Randy had never felt like this about any other woman before, this was the first time he had ever chased after an ex. If he was never with Stacy again, he felt he would spend the rest of his life alone.

* * *

Stacy lifted her head to bathe in the disco lights that shone on her. She remembered a time when she had done a similar thing with Randy as they led on the beach at daybreak. He had sat naked on the sand with her sat on him as they made love, her legs wrapped around his waist. Stacy groaned as she felt his kisses in the hollow of her neck.

"Do you like that gorgeous?"

Stacy's eyes fluttered open as she returned to reality, her date has his arms wrapped around her and his hands on her ass as he sucked on her neck. Her body stiffened with disgust.

Randy stood looking on at his ex, his heart breaking. He watched as Stacy was aroused by the man stroking her body and licking her neck. He wanted to run away from this truth, but his eyes were fixed on her, like he was staring at a car accident.

Stacy couldn't take this any longer. She used her hands to push his arms off of her body and he immediately took the hint and moved away from her. He stared into her angered eyes.

"I don't think this is going to work out!" She gritted her teeth to hold back the anger.

He looked at her evilly, Stacy slightly panicked by his stare. But she towered over him unafraid.

"Cock teasing bitch!"

The comment was enough to send Stacy over the edge. Before she knew it she felt the sting of her hand across his face. She didn't care, he deserved it, his behaviour had been completely unacceptable. She looked down at her palm as it began to redden and bruise slightly. The next thing she remembered was her body falling to the floor, the left side of her face filled with a sharp pain. Did he hit her? She clutched her face and curled into a ball, afraid of him hitting her again. When she finally looked up all she could see was a white shirted man with his back to her knelt over, his arm consistently moving up and down. A couple of strangers helped her to her feet as she clutched her aching face. As she moved to see what was going on she realised the person was beating the man that had assaulted her. She studied the features of the man from the side, her heart fluttering with disbelief.

"Randy?" her voice was barely heard by him.

His arm stopped moving and his face turned towards her. Her own face was in an awful amount of pain and she was finding hard to focus on him in the darkness.

"Is it really you?"

Randy got up and stood in front of her. Her eyes began to focus and she found herself looking into his beautiful blue eyes.

"Yes Stace, it's me."

Stacy felt Randy's fingertips stroke her arm, but she instinctively recoiled away from him. The last time she had been this close to him physically had been the night he RKO'd her. Randy was ashamed of what he had done to her, now realising the extent of his RKO on her.

The pain began to spread through her face and she found herself collapsing. Randy grabbed her wrist and pulled her falling body towards him, half catching her. His arms slid around her ribs and pulled her up into his arms. One of his arms scooped under her knees and she felt herself being lifted off of the floor. He moved onto his feet and began to carry her towards the entrance of the club to find help for her injuries.

"Don't worry Stace, you'll be fine now." She heard his whisper in her ear.

* * *

Randy placed Stacy lying down on the couch as a staff member went to fetch ice for her face.

"Why are you doing this Randy?" she mumbled.

He didn't know how to answer her question, how to tell her the truth. He knew this wasn't the right moment to say those three words that she'd always hoped he'd say.

"Because I'm a gentleman," he finally said, but then ultimately regretted, knowing what her response would be.

"Well, I thought you were," she said as tears began to form in her eyes once again as she flashed back to the RKO.

Randy was handed some ice and he carefully applied it to her face. She used it as an excuse to let the tears roll down her cheeks.

"Don't worry Stace, you'll be bruised but you'll be fine. Don't cry, you'll ruin your make-up."

She let out a faint laugh. She couldn't work out why he was suddenly here for her, after what he had done to her. If anything, she would've expected him to join her blind date in hitting her. Her head began to pound as she lay there dazed and confused.

Randy felt like he was making amends as he knelt next to her stroking her hair off of her face and attending her injuries. But guilt still consumed him, he had been no better than the man that hit her tonight. In fact, he felt he was ten times worse than that. He was a trained wrestler, he should've known better.

Lost in his own thoughts, Stacy had to break the silence. There had been something she had always wanted to say to him in an attempt to repair the damage in their relationship.

"Randy Orton…I'm so sorry for what I did to you. I should never have doubted that you could defeat the Undertaker."

Randy was shocked by her words. Did she blame herself for what had happened between them? Stacy was such a kind and loving person, how dare he do this to her.

"Stacy, I never deserved a girl like you."

Stacy's eyes flickered open and she saw the pain in his face, he couldn't face looking at her. Her arm felt so heavy but she managed to lift it so that her hand pressed against his face. He let his face lean against her palm and finally his eyes met hers, but this time Stacy didn't recoil away from him.

"Randy, will you take me home?" she whispered.

* * *

His arm wrapped around her waist and supported her as they walked down the dark street. There was a slight breeze and Stacy felt Randy shiver.

"Are you sure you don't want your jacket back?" she asked him.

"No, I'm fine. You need it more than me."

Stacy smiled to herself and let her head rest on his shoulder. For the first time since seeing her that night, Randy's heart and head were acting normally, he felt relaxed and completely happy in her presence. But there was still one more issue he had to face. The whole time he talked they carried on walking, Randy too afraid to look into her eyes.

"Stacy there's something I need to confess. I don't expect you to return to me after everything that's happened between us, but I really hope that you'll consider it. It would be wrong for me to say that I'm sorry for what I did to you on Raw, because I'm not sorry. At that time I feel like I made the right decision, I needed to concentrate on Wrestlemania."

Stacy was confused. "I don't understand, I thought you thought I was…"

"Shhhhhh."

As Randy took a deep breath, Stacy took his hint to quieten and let him speak. She and Randy had never talked deeply about their feelings for each other and the things he was about to say had been bottled up for too long.

"Stacy, the real reason I RKO'd you wasn't because of the Undertaker, in fact he had nothing to do with it. It was just…that…I…I was scared. I was scared of us."

Her feet halted in the path. All this time she thought that she was to blame for what had happened between them.

"You were scared?"

"Yes…I was scared…scared because I think…no, I know that…I love you."

Randy took Stacy's arms and turned her to face him. Her eyes were to the floor in complete shock. Randy was searching her face for some sort of response to him, but he didn't get one.

"Stacy? I love you…can you ever forgive me for what happened? I should've told you all of this a long time ago, have I left it too late?" he pleaded with her with the tone of his voice.

Finally Stacy's eyes looked up and met his, filled with tears. She smiled at him and he smiled back, his hands wrapping around her body pulling their faces closer together.

"Do you know how long I have waited to be in your arms, Randy? It's never too late for you and me, because you and I are forever. Without you I've been so alone, I've been going crazy, all I wanted was you. Do you know why? Because I've always loved you and only you, and I'll never stop loving you forever."

Randy could barely wait for those last few words to trail off of her lips before he pulled her into a kiss. It was a passionate, urgent kiss that both of them had wanted and needed for so long. After a moment, Stacy's lips opened and she allowed their tongues to meet. Randy could feel Stacy's tears run off of her face onto his and he lifted his hands to her face to wipe them away. This moment felt like an eternity yet neither of them wanted the moment to stop. Eventually a car drove past them and it honked its horn in approval, causing Stacy to briefly pull away from Randy. Their eyes opened and met once again, embracing their newly discovered feelings for each other. Randy pulled Stacy's body against his and he let his fingers run down her spine as she relaxed into his chest.

Randy looked up to see where he was, he was shocked to see he was walking next to a small secluded beach. He smiled to himself realising how romantic the setting had been yet neither of them had noticed. Then a memory came back to him, a memory of the first time he and Stacy had been intimate together, he felt his whole body become more excited as he looked at his watch.

Stacy pulled away from his wondering what was going on. She looked at his reddening face. "Randy, what's the matter?"

"Look Stacy."

She turned around to notice the beach, she turned to back to him with a puzzled look on her face.

"You know it's five o'clock, the sun will be rising soon."

Stacy smiled at him, knowing exactly what he had planned. She took hold of his hand and began to lead him towards the beach, just as the sun began to show against the dark horizon.

* * *

This was my first ever one-shot fic. Please R+R! All criticisms welcome! 


End file.
